


To The Moon And Back

by NonstopCreatorOfNonsense



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Crying, Dating, Depression, Emotional Baggage, Emotionally Repressed, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Friendship/Love, Gender-neutral Reader, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Men Crying, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Out of Character, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Tears, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans Needs a Hug (Undertale), Underfell Sans/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonstopCreatorOfNonsense/pseuds/NonstopCreatorOfNonsense
Summary: You wake up to find your boyfriend upset. He’s going through a rough patch again, and it’s up to you to help him through it
Relationships: Underfell Sans/Reader
Kudos: 1





	To The Moon And Back

It was the faint shuddering that roused you from your slumber, which you initially tried to pass off as nothing worth noting. As you closed your eyes and attempted to doze off once again, however, you heard it. It was faint, but you were sure you’d caught the ever so soft sound of sniffling. ****Opening your eyes again, you slowly turned to look at him over your shoulder, the corners of your lips dipping into a concerned frown.

On the edge of the bed sat your boyfriend, his back to you and preventing you from seeing his face. You’d watched him for a brief moment, your still hazy mind sharpening enough to notice the way his shoulders would shudder every few seconds.

_Could he be….?_

You lifted a hand to rub the leftover sleepiness out of your eyes before you slowly sat up, pushing layers of blankets down your body until they covered not a single inch of your form. Scooting closer to your boyfriend, you let out a faint sigh, your voice still laced with exhaustion, “What’s wrong, Babe?… You ok?” Your boyfriend inhaled sharply, as if he hadn’t noticed the bed shifting from your previous movements. Clearing his throat, he murmured, his baritone voice cracking, “Y-Yeah, ’m fine, Doll… Didn’t mean to wake you.” Humming softly in acknowledgement, you laid your head on his back, just above his spine. From that position, you could vaguely hear the thrumming of his soul within his ribcage, and despite yourself, you delicately rested a hand on his back. Beginning to wake up more, you mumbled your reply, “It’s alright, Sans… Don’t worry about it, ok?” He nodded his head, choosing to remain silent. This only concerned you further. Sans normally _always_ had some sort of comment or clever retort, so the fact that he was staying silent couldn’t mean anything good.

Your lips parted and you pressed a hand over your mouth, attempting to muffle the sounds of a yawn. Taking notice, your boyfriend sighed, “Dollface, c'mon… Go back to sleep. You’re tired, I can tell.” Shaking your head in protest, you couldn’t stop a rather pathetic, faint whine from slipping out of your mouth, “Not until you tell me what’s wrong. When you decide to spill the beans, _then_ I’ll try going back to bed.” The skeleton grumbled something under his breath, rather quick to respond this time, “I can’t do that. I _can’t.”_ Raising an eyebrow, your voice took a questioning tone, “Why not?” He hesitated a few seconds longer than you would’ve liked, but you patiently waited for him to form the words he needed. When he spoke, his voice was softer, almost weaker than you were used to hearing, “Because I… I don’t wanna say anything stupid and make you feel bad too. Just trust me on this one, ok Sweetheart?” Deciding to temporarily surrender, you gave a soft nod, “Alright… Is there anything I can do to help?" 

Shaking his head, Sans murmured, "I-I don’t… Do you… Do you think you could stay here for a while? With me?" You felt yourself smile slightly at his request and you nodded again, "Of course. There’s _no place_ I’d rather be than right here with _you_. Could you do something for me too though? _Please?_ ” Your boyfriend hummed, making a soft sound of acknowledgement, “I can try… What is it?" As you absentmindedly began to rub small circles on his bones through his baggy t-shirt with your thumb, you made your request, "Look at me…. I wanna see your face.” He hesitated for a brief moment, his voice laced with confusion, “Why? You see my ugly mug every day, Dollface. Dunno _why_ you’d wanna see it again.” “I wanna see your face because you’re handsome and I love you. Now please turn around, Sans. _Pretty please_." He went silent, feeling racked with uncertainty. Choosing to push his feelings of uncertainty aside though, he began to shift, and you scooted back a small bit, giving him more room to move. As he turned to face you, he slowly lifted his gaze, his expression one of insecurity. Traces of red tinted tears could be seen dotted on his shirt and down his cheekbones, and as if to ease any potential awkwardness, he offered you a small, weak smile, "There… You can see my face. Happy now?”

Instead of verbally confirming any sort of contentment or satisfaction, you moved closer to him, crawling into his lap and pressing a soft kiss to his jaw. At the unexpected response, he momentarily tensed, but found himself relaxing again as he wrapped his arms around you, holding you close to himself. Cuddling as close to him as you possibly could, you mumbled, “Maybe. I’d be _even happier_ if you’d keep holding me like this, though.” Hearing your words, his sharp toothed grin became more genuine and he sighed softly, leaning forward to press his teeth to your lips in a skeletal kiss. You were more than happy to return the gesture, delicately cupping his face with one hand. After the kiss was broken, he hummed, leaning into your touch and gently resting a hand above yours, “Ok…. Anything for you, Sweetheart.” He briefly paused, continuing after a moment and whispering, “Thanks for sticking around… You’re the best. I love you _so_ much.”

Smiling affectionately at him, you tilted your head, “I love you too, Sans… To the moon and back.”


End file.
